


Successive Frame Capture

by scriggly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriggly/pseuds/scriggly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft ruins Sherlock's Photoshop edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successive Frame Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thediogenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediogenes/gifts).



> For the awesome diogenes (whose divine gifs I adore) after Photoshop ate what must have been another gorgeous Mycroft/Sherlock edit of theirs. Hastily but lovingly done while I was supposed to be working, so unedited.

Sherlock admires Mycroft’s face in the last snapshot, beautifully undone, long neck thrown back in surrender, lips slack against Sherlock’s mouth, torso covered in Sherlock’s come, Mycroft’s own come dribbling down his still erect cock. The entire collage he has slaved over is exquisite, but Sherlock likes this shot best. The first time Mycroft had whispered that he was in love with him, right before spilling all over Sherlock’s hand. 

Sherlock leans over the desk nude, finger poised to hit “save”, when the elegant tread approaching behind him sparks heat in his belly and fogs his brain. His cock hardens further when warm breath caresses the nape of his neck and soft lips brush a kiss on his shoulder. Mycroft thrusts his cock languidly between Sherlock’s thighs, the head leaking against Sherlock’s balls, the hot length massaging Sherlock’s perineum. Sherlock gasps and parts his thighs, his fingers skittering across the keyboard… and accidentally deleting the entire collage. Permanently. 

“Mycroft, look what you’ve done!” 

“Sorry – I couldn’t wait any longer.” Mycroft presses a kiss on his cheek. “Tell you what…” 

A hot tongue licks into Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock’s vision swims. Mycroft’s hand curls around Sherlock’s cock, and Sherlock watches the precome pooling in his slit drip onto his brother’s slender fingers. “Wh… What?” 

“Why don’t you set your new camera to film us? Make a new collage with a new set of snapshots?”

Mycroft’s hand (clever, so clever like every other delicious part of him) strokes Sherlock’s cock as he pushes a slippery finger with his other hand inside Sherlock. Two more fingers join the first one, nudging Sherlock’s sweet spot and making stars explode around Sherlock and inside his ears. “What… ah… new camera?” 

Mycroft’s cock breaches Sherlock slowly, his teeth grazing Sherlock’s bare shoulder. “The new camera I got you this morning. Top of the line – just arrived. Your gorgeous hands will be the first to touch it in the whole of England.” 

“Ah… ah… My…” Mycroft fucks him and presses feverish kisses on the side of Sherlock’s neck, on his jaw. His fingers turn Sherlock’s face to the side, and he claims Sherlock’s mouth in a dizzying kiss despite the angle. Mycroft’s intoxicating scent floods Sherlock’s nostrils as his brilliant strokes speed up, and Sherlock pushes back against his brother, trying to take him deeper. 

“Best speed and resolution for successive frame capture,” he whispers reverently into Sherlock’s mouth, and Sherlock comes. 

Later, after Mycroft pulses hotly inside him and kisses him and pulls out and fusses over Sherlock enough, Mycroft adds, “I got you a new laptop to go with the new camera, naturally.” 

“Naturally,” Sherlock says, burrowing into his brother’s safe embrace, and lets himself be fussed over.

 

*** *** ***


End file.
